The Life Of A Demacian Scout
by Shaduvs
Summary: Vayne and Quinn are scouting in Demacia when something goes terribly wrong. A Vayne/Kat story. Character death, violence, swearing. First story. Chapter 4 is up! Warning: Very coarse language.
1. An Assassinated Demacian

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RIOT GAMES. ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT OCs THAT WILL EVENTUALLY COME INTO THE STORY ARE PROPERTY OF RIOT GAMES. DON'T SUE ME. THANK YOU.**

 **Vayne POV**  
I quickly marched with Quinn through the dark alleyways. To my right there was white grafitti of a knife with some letters under it saying "You're next" in capital letters. Upon closer inspection, there was an apparent blood stain.

 _Hmph._

I was constantly looking around, looking for some dangers should there be any present. This is after all Noxus, a city-state known for its lowlife thugs everywhere. On the street, in the woods, heck, even in the city, but it seems they are endless in the alleyways.

I need to get to the Du Couteau mansion fast, and by fast I mean I should have been there a few minutes ago. Apparently those clowns are travelling to Demacia to do Kayle knows what. Prince Lightshield has sent us to stop, and by stop I mean kill, those filthy Noxians. He decided we would be perfect for the job. Even if we don't get to attack them, we can still get valuable information, like what they are planning. Noxians are dumb, but they aren't that dumb to go in unprepared. Even that redheaded bitch had planned _something_ when she went back to Demacia to kill all these soldiers by herself. At least, that's what I hope.

"We're there," Quinn said. The walk to the Du Couteau mansion had been so long, it was almost night by now.

"Alright, I'll impale whoever I first see, then you do that thing of yours where a bunch of arrows come out of the sky, got it?" Quinn nodded.

I walked around the house, shooting at any guards unlucky enough to be in my way. Quinn did the same, and we stuck together.

I smirked.

That's an unopened window.

I looked at Quinn, then nodded.

I went in first. I walked in very, very, very silently.

The same could not be said about Quinn - she nearly tripped over.

I snuck to the living room. Good, all of them were just as late as us. But somebody was missing..

I heard the garling sound of somebody near me. I rolled over and looked towards the source.

No.

I was shocked. Tears started to run.

Quinn was lying down, right there, with her throat slit.

I felt a sharp jolt of pain through my right arm, I heard the familiar laughter of a certain redhead.

I grabbed onto my arm and then started running. I broke through the window, then I heard the "whoosh" of the wind behind me. I rolled over and saw a dagger stuck in the grass right in front of me.

I kept running, and didn't look back for my life.

I finally fled to the Ironspike Mountains, and my stomach was punching me from the inside. Luckily, being a scout in Demacia meant you were always prepared, always. I caught some bugs. I nearly threw up over the fact that I had to eat them to survive, but I held them in my hand. I made a small fire, held them tightly in my hand and roasted them. It looked so damn disgusting... I took a bite and forced myself to swallow.

I started to cough, but I couldn't let myself vomit. That would be the end of me. I took more bites until I had finished, and by the gods was it disgusting. I coughed up some bug wings, but luckily I had regained my strength. I started to march west, right back to Demacia.

 **4 DAYS LATER, DEMACIA**

I walked to the Royal Palace with my head down. I knocked on the door to the King's room.

The King looked at me with his trademark unmovable frown.

"So, Shauna, did you interrupt their plans? Maybe even kill a few?" the King asked.

I gulped.

"No, Y-Your Highness, Q-Qu-Quinn got her th-throat slit before w-we c-could g-ge-get any in-info-infor-information," I stuttered.

The King sighed. Then his brows furrowed. He picked me up and pinned me against the wall with one arm. He opened the door and yelled "Garen, you know what to do!"

The brute of a man named Garen came in. Jarvan dropped me and I fell on the ground. But Garen quickly picked me up and gave me a brute punch to the stomach, then he struck my back with his elbow.

Jarvan spat on my face. "You filthy fucking dog," he insulted me. "You are dismissed. You and Quinn have dishonored Demacia." I didn't talk back, afraid of any more punishment I might get. Then I walked out of the king's room, my head lower than when I walked in.

 **A/N: So, my first story! A little request by someone called Drugs (you know who you are) inspired me to make this. So, what should I improve? Review please! :D**


	2. The Spy

**3 WEEKS LATER, JARVAN'S ROOM**

* * *

 **VAYNE POV**

* * *

"Yes my King, you have requested my presence?" I said.

"Yes, dear. I am sending you on a mission," he said in his old, raspy voice. My expression, not that there was any smile before, became darker. This fucking old man sent me on an impossible mission, and got my best friend killed. Instead of honoring her for dying for her country, no, fuck us, I got my ass handed to me.

I want to kill this man. If this is what my state is like, where a fallen soldier (who was forcefully drafted) gets absolutely no respect, then I don't want to represent it.

"When do I leave?" I responded. He grabbed me by my shirt. "That's Sir to you, peasant. And you shall leave tomorrow for Noxus. The Du Couteaus are expected back home. Apparently they have a spy in here." "I-" I started, but he interrupted me rudely with a loud and obnoxious cough. "Lighten up. You'll get those bastards who murdered your imbecile friend." My eyes started to water.

This man sends us on a mission, two against five, against the deadliest and most skilled assassins in the entirety of Runeterra, then blames Quinn for dying? What kind of sick fuck is this guy? My contempt for this man increases every day.

"But, Sir, Quinn was m-my best friend..." I started to tear up, but I needed to be strong. "You sent us two against five against the Du Couteaus.. I'm lucky I didn't die myself!

"Shut it," he interrupted rudely. "A girl named Aella will assist you. The Du Couteaus will be completely unaware of your presence until it's too late. And failing me is not an option; I will have you executed." I gulped. "Now go!" he commanded.

"Sir, please, I cannot go, I will get killed!" I pleaded.

"On second thought, stay here for a few minutes." "GAREN!" he shouted.

My eyes widened.

This man is merciless.

"Okay my King, please do not be harsh, I will go now."

"Good."

Upon trying to leave the room, I was "greeted" by the same brute who had beaten me up. I looked up at him with pathetic, weak eyes. He raised his fist and clenched it, causing me to close my eyes to brace myself for the coming blow. But it never came.

"You are weak, Shauna. I don't even understand why you're in the army," he said.

"Because it's mandato-", I tried to say, but I was interrupted. "I know. The army shouldn't accept weaklings. Very well Shauna, you are dismissed. Go to your room and rest for one day. You must not fail, for you know the consequences.

* * *

 **One day later, Katarina's POV, Du Couteau Mansion**

I was in my room, absent-mindedly carving something into my table with one of my many knives, when someone knocked on the door.

"What do you want?", I rudely said. My grip on the knife I didn't even know I was holding tightened. The door was still opened to reveal my sister, Cassiopeia, clad in her usual attire with the green tail and the half-nakedness. What a fucking slut.

"Sssssister, my ssspy told me that.. Ssshawnie or whatever-the-hell-sssshe-is bitch is coming here today," Cassie stated. "They are apparently plotting another attack. This time, the sssspy will be accompanying her. This should be easy, six on one."

"I hate to admit, but it's not **that** easy. She did manage to dodge some of my knives," I responded.

"So? Six on one, plus our spy who would be next to her will also help," she said back.

"Very well, now fuck off. Oh, and sssspeak normally," I angrily said.

"You're no fun, sister." With that, she left my room. Finally. She's interrupting my.., uh.. thinking. And my torture practice, who knows, maybe someday it will come in handy.. maybe today when that demacian whore comes over here. Yeah, that's right, Fuck demacia. I'm not even going to capitalize it. This will get me in trouble with The Writer but fuck it. I just hate demacia too much. Anyway, I was thinking about knives and bloodshed when a man materialized right to to my left and hit me on the head with a thick book

"That's what you get for not capitalizing words in MY work. Do you think I'm some kind of idiot? Next time it'll be a lot worse, trust me," the man said. And then he dematerialized, leaving me completely confused.

 _What the fuck?!_

Fuck Demacia and fuck their goddamn.. high mages? I wouldn't know because I don't use mana. Anyway, I was thinking about slightly sharper knives and bloodier bloodshed when I felt the wind go "whoosh" right behind me. I quickly ducked and looked to the right, where a bolt had planted itself into my wall.

 _These assholes again._

I saw the blur of a certain crossbow-wearing Demacian bitch right outside the window. I jumped out of the window and.. where the fuck is she?!

* * *

 **A/N: Had to end the chapter here. Also, if you're offended by my (or rather, the Champions') choice of language, you were warned in the summary.**

 **See you next chapter.**

 **Shaduvs out.**


	3. The Spy II

**I don't own League of Legends or any of its champions, locations or content. Don't sue me please. (WARNING, THIS CHAPTER HAS A BIIIG FLAME)**

* * *

 **Vayne POV, Du Couteau Mansion**

* * *

 _What a dumb whore. Me and Aella will surely take care of her._

Suddenly I felt a hand over my mouth. Wait, what the fuck? Katarina is right there! Who can this be? The only magic she knows is making her daggers bounce, so...

 _No. NO! FUCK YOU AELLA!_

"Mmflgg" was the muffled sound I made. I realized there was one way out of this.. nobody would approve, not even the Noxians, but FUCK!

Upon hearing the sadistic laughter of a certain redhead bitch, I knew this was the way to go. I bit, _hard,_ into Aella's hand, and then I rolled over. My trademark trick, which I called "Tumble", had worked. While rolling I also fired a bolt from my crossbow, which drilled right through Aella's ear, earning me a scream and hopefully a kill. Demacia will be pleased to hear of this.

 _Fuck Demacia. You don't have to do this._

Shut the fuck up, you dark thoughts.

Apparently I thought too much, because a blade had successfully embedded itself into my arm.

 _RUN!_

Getting struck in the head was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

 **Katarina POV, Du Couteau Mansion**

* * *

I dragged the unconscious body silently through the night, thinking about where to dump (or rather, kill her) her and other things..

 _Of course this bitch can easily roll over like that. She's weak as fuck and doesn't weigh anything! But she does have some potential..._

 _No. She's a Demacian, they are all patriotic. I have to kill her soon..._

I finally reached our mansion. This will be my.. maybe sixty-fifth Demacian kill? I don't know. At least I track all my kills at such a good accuracy.

I pulled out my key from my pants, put it in the key hole and twisted, 6606660990880777701055228. Then I took out a dagger and inserted it into the keyhole.

"Access granted." The door opened, and I closed it behind me.

This sexy, beautiful house never ceases to amaze me. The sound of the perfectly contained indoor fountain, a red carpet and two sets of stairs for each way: up and down. I made my way to the basement with the unconscious body, earning me a slightly confused look from Talon, as if to say "What are you doing? You should have killed her!". I brushed it off, and chained the Hunter to a pipe. I didn't tell anyone but I do see some great potential from her...

"Uhhh.. where am I... oh..." was heard right as I was preparing to leave the basement. Bitch finally woke up.

I put on my trademark smirk, the smirk only people who were seconds away from their life ending at my hand got to see, and walked over to my prisoner.

Psychological warfare is a common (and one of the preferred) ways to fight here in Noxus.

"Tell me, Shauna, how weak are you really?"

"Fuck... Demacia..." she responded.

"Yeah.. wait what?" I said with my smile widening.

"My best friend... got..." she tried to say, but I interrupted her. "Was a whore." Her brows furrowed.

 _Too easy._

"You took my best friend.. She was all I had..."

 _This is going too well!_

"Well, now that I think of it.. I maybe shouldn't take your life...", I said. "Maybe, hmm," I said while jokingly tapping my finger against my chin.

"You can be my sex slave," I finally said. Shauna's eyes widened.

"Just kidding. Or am I?!", I said jokingly. Demacians are apparently dumb too.

Shauna said with a cough, "Katarina, you are a fucking worthless scumfuck bastard pile of trash that should be gunned down in the street like the degenerate you are. You goat dicklicking pig fu-" A _hard_ slap across the face shut her up, then I grabbed her by the shirt.

"If you wish to keep yourself in one piece for more than the following few seconds, you will keep your mouth shut until I tell you to."

"Get on with it, you slut. I do not fear anything."

"Well.. hmm... maybe I'll just have you get the same treatment your puny mommy did! Hahahaha!"

I pulled out a sharp, fresh and new knife from my belt, and started tracing along Vayne's cheek.

"What is the meaning of this, Sinister Blade? If you wish to kill me, get on with it." My sadistic smirk widened, and I stopped tracing with my knife. I got uncomfortably close to her face, almost as if I wanted to kiss her.

"So.. you don't fear... Garen?"

"..."

I moved back slightly and dropped my weapon. "If Garen was bad..." I said, smacking Shauna upside the face.

I opened my palm and prepared to punch her with all my force in the eye. "Then..."

I brought my arm forward in a swift punching motion which caused Shauna to close her eyes to brace for the coming blow. But I never struck, because it was blocked.

 _Aella?!_

" **DEMACIA!** "

And Shauna's gone.

Since when does Aella have teleportation powers?

And it struck me.. Aella was sent by Demacia to act as if she were _our_ spy!

Well played Demacia, well played.

While thinking about how I had just been tricked, I heard a scream from the living room. I dashed upstairs, only to find...

Mother... with two bolts through her head.

* * *

 **A/N: Fucking Aella, what a traitor! Finally uploaded chapter 3. And yeah, still no lemons.**

 **Shaduvs out.**


	4. Vayne and Quinn, sitting in a tree

**WARNING: a big flame will be in this chapter. Also kind of a sex scene (but nothing explicit). As always I don't own League of Legends or any of its content. Don't sue me please.**

* * *

 **Vayne POV**

* * *

 _I was back in Demacia, heading to Quinn's home as she had found a metal to help me hunt evil._

 _I finally reached the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal Quinn's happy and beautiful face._

 _"Well, I have the ooooh-so-secret metal, now let's go!" Quinn said._

 _We practically skipped and hopped all the way to my house, earning some stares from people on the street. When we arrived, I pulled out my key from my pants and opened the door. I went to the bedroom and showed Quinn the Void monster I captured. He was trapped in a large cage with prison runes._

 _"I've heard this guy's name is Kha'zix. Be careful, he's very dangerous," I said._

 _Quinn took a vial that had five bolts, each tipped with silver. I brought my palm to my forehead. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that..."_

 _"Give me your crossbow, I'll show you," Quinn said. I gave her my crossbow and she aimed it at the Void monster._

 _"Now, this is with a normal bolt..." she said before shooting Kha'zix with it. The monster winced (if you can call it that) in pain._

 _"Now... with a silver bolt..." she said while arming my crossbow. "With a silver bolt..." she said before shooting at Kha'zix again._

 _The monster screamed in horrible agony as the wound the silver bolt had caused started becoming slightly light-gray._

 _... It's now or never..._

 _"Quinn.. I think I'm falling in love with you.. we've been best friends for so long now... we can be more..." I said quietly._

 _"I've never felt this way before.. I.." Quinn silenced me with a finger on my lips. "Shhhhhhhh, Shauna."_

 _And then she kissed me. Her lips tasted like.. like bed sheets for some reason. With a slight hint of strawberries._

 _"Would you like to be my first?" I said._

 _And then she did it.. she took off her shirt and revealed those red, flat, alarm clocks, making me jump away slightly. And then she said:_

 _"RRRRRINNNGGGG!"_

 _ **WHAT THE FUCK?!**_

And then I woke up to my alarm clock.

...Why? And would I really let Quinn do that? She was my best friend, that's a given, but did I really think of her as more than that..? I shaked my head and shaked those thoughts away.

 _No. Demacia does not approve of homosexuality._

The door to my room opened. Oh, Aella took me back to the castle. Speak of the devil, because there she was.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your best friend. I talked to the King and he said we deserved a break."

Fuck the king, fuck his family, I'm gonna desert Demacia. Fuck the King, fuck Demacia, fuck everything. The King is a goat dick sucking pig fucking zoo-pedo-rapist that likes to suck on his own tits while milking his tiny dick.

I guess Quinn really was my everything...

I readied my crossbow and hid it, then I walked into the King's room.

"I have not summoned you, Shauna. What brings you here?"

And then I pulled out my crossbow, and fired it at the King's chest and in his eye.

"This." I said.

And now it's time to fucking RUN FOR MY LIFE.

Quinn was the only person who could make me kill the King... the King sent her to her death, so why shouldn't I kill him?

Doesn't matter now. Run first, think later.

And run I did. I ran through the hallway, and dashed right through the entrance. After a few minutes of running, the guards finally lost me.

Demacia hates me.

Noxus hates me.

And I like it.

* * *

 **A/N: Short chapter, and yeah, STILL NO LEMONS, but hey, 2 chapters in 1 day is pretty nice.**

 **Shaduvs out.**


End file.
